<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite sensei?! by hkandi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156447">Favorite sensei?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi'>hkandi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the jonin are trolls, Competition, Favorite sensei, Gen, How to annoy genin, Humor, It's all fun and games until it isn't, Kunoichi Week 2020, The genin are so done, Vote vote vote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The jonin sensei get wind of a "favorite sensei" contest in the village, and try to win, to the dismay of their students. Who will win? Will the votes be cast by team, or by gender?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Actually rookie 12 and Iruka, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 &amp; Yuuhi Kurenai, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Rookie Nine, Gai-han | Team Guy &amp; Maito Gai | Might Guy, Rookie Nine &amp; Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma &amp; Dai-jippan | Team 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite sensei?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally learned about Kunoichi Week 2020 yesterday, and this story walked into my mind while I exercised, a day before the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A competition!" Gai shouted, arriving at the bar and slapping a flyer down onto the table.</p>
<p>Due to being jonin, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi had used their top notch reflexes to move their drinks, lest they be spilled.</p>
<p>"Maa, Gai, no challenges tonight," Kakashi drawled. "It's my night off."</p>
<p>"No, rival!" Gai boomed. "A competition, not a challenge! And for us all!"</p>
<p>The other three leaned in and read the flyer.</p>
<p>"Teachers shape the future, no matter where or how they work. But, who's the top of the top? Best of the best? Who is deemed worthy of the Konoha's Favorite Sensei mug this year? Two mugs are ready, one for the civilian winner, and one for the shinobi winner. Cast your votes soon, kids!"</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged and focused on his drink again.</p>
<p>Kurenai pursed her lips as she looked at the flyer.</p>
<p>Asuma lit a new cigarette.</p>
<p>Gai finally took a seat.</p>
<p>They were silent for a moment, before Kurenai broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Well," she said, "I look forward to adding a new mug to my collection."</p>
<p>"What?" Asuma and Gai asked in unison.</p>
<p>She smiled at them. "I'm going to win, of course."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure you can't use genjutsu," Kakashi posed.</p>
<p>Kurenai smiled again. "I don't need to cheat, thanks. Come on, look at my team. They love me, and your students do, too. I'm the coolest sensei. My skills are amazing, my fashion sense is on point, and there's not a ton of female shinobi sensei, so I've totally got the kunoichi vote."</p>
<p>Asuma laughed. "Kurenai, I'm your biggest fan, but don't fool yourself. My team has the strongest clans, and they love me. I've got an easy in with the others already."</p>
<p>"Ah, but your smoking may be a disadvantage yet," Gai said, jumping up. "My youthful students are devoted to their training with me, and they adore my strong passion for teaching and molding them!"</p>
<p>"You just have that creepy mini you," Kakashi commented. "He's probably just a clone gone wrong."</p>
<p>"Lee is a most youthful and strong student!" Gai argued. "And you, rival? Do you think you have a chance?"</p>
<p>Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "I'm the copy nin, it's pretty much a done deal, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Actually," Ebisu said, passing by, "it's open to any shinobi sensei, so that includes academy teachers and private ones, so myself and others are competition too."</p>
<p>"Whatever," Kurenai and Kakashi said.</p>
<p>"The field is more open with all those other senseis," Asuma mused.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Sarutobi?" Kurenai laughed. "Did Ebisu scare you off? You could throw in the towel now and give me your team's votes."</p>
<p>Asuma flicked ash into an ashtray. "I look forward to using my new mug. Every. Single. Day."</p>
<p>"Well," Gai interrupted. "It's a Saturday night, so we can't do anything about it tonight. What say we focus on our night out and leave the competition til tomorrow? After all, there's only three weeks for the entire event!"</p>
<p>"Sounds like something a loser would say," Kakashi muttered.</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"I said sounds like a good idea, Gai."</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>"Do you think they'll find us here?"</p>
<p>"Of course they will!"</p>
<p>"It's one of the most used training grounds."</p>
<p>"Who thought of this place?"</p>
<p>"Probably Naruto..."</p>
<p>Naruto sighed and looked at the other genin. "Uh...I only suggested this as a meeting point, not the place to actually have a meeting..."</p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So the meeting point isn't the meeting?"</p>
<p>"No? Yes?" Naruto sighed.</p>
<p>"We should get out here," Ino commented, flipping her ponytail. "I'm not getting caught."</p>
<p>"Again," Sakura agreed.</p>
<p>Shikamaru sighed. "As usual, I have an idea. Follow me."</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>Iruka looked up from his grading at the sound of a knock on his classroom door. The students had been dismissed not too long ago, so he assumed one of them had come back to retrieve something they had forgotten.</p>
<p>Instead, he opened it only to be greeted by twelve genin, looking hopefully at him.</p>
<p>"Well, hello," he said, surprised. "This is...unexpected..."</p>
<p>The genin, or at least most of them, began to launch into a group babble.</p>
<p>Iruka raised his eyebrows as he studied them, trying to make some sense of what they were saying.</p>
<p>Sakura and Ino were talking a mile a minute, but at least not fighting for once. Naruto had his hands behind his head as he talked, and Sasuke scowled as he chimed in. Choji was busy eating, and Shikamaru yawned as he leaned against the door frame. Kiba couldn't be heard over Akamaru's barking, and Shino stood stoically next to him. Tenten began to sharpen a weapon in frustration as she muttered, and Neji was standing solemnly next to Hinata, as she wrung her hands together nervously. And Lee, well, he was doing handstands while he talked.</p>
<p>Iruka took a deep breath and clapped his hands.</p>
<p>"Whoa!" he called out. "Slow down, everyone! I can't understand a thing while you talk at once. What's going on?"</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it was a scene right out of the movies, and the group was silent for a moment before all talking at the same time again.</p>
<p>Iruka sighed, then whistled.</p>
<p>The group instantly grew silent and looked at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"You've never whistled to quiet us before," Ino said. </p>
<p>Iruka shrugged but smiled. "You're not my students anymore. Now, one person, and only one, what is going on?"</p>
<p>Sakura spoke. "You know the favorite sensei contest?"</p>
<p>Iruka nodded, and she continued.</p>
<p>"Well, our jonin sensei are driving us crazy!" she cried.</p>
<p>"We already told them we'd vote for our own sensei, but they're trying to get the other teams' votes too," Kiba added.</p>
<p>"We thought it'd be fun, but it's too troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.</p>
<p>"And it's taking time away from our training," Sasuke complained. "It's been going on for almost two weeks!"</p>
<p>Iruka frowned. "And you're here....why?"</p>
<p>"To hide from them!" Naruto shouted, and the group hushed him. "To hide from them!" he said again, quieter.</p>
<p>Iruka laughed. "Well, it's probably not the strangest thing I'll hear this week. I guess you could come in and hang out while I grade..."</p>
<p>The genin began to move into the classroom as he stepped to the side, but he paused them.</p>
<p>"Wait, actually, I change my mind," Iruka said, and they groaned. "I'll still help you, but my classroom might be too obvious. Why don't you go to the one across the hall? No one's in there, so it should be private."</p>
<p>They agreed, and he opened the door for them, checking they were safe and happy before placing a few simple silence and privacy wards on the room, windows, and door.</p>
<p>Satisfied, he dusted his hands off and returned to his own classroom.</p>
<p>He had only been grading for about ten minutes when his classroom window opened, and Kakashi slipped into the classroom.</p>
<p>"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka sighed, "what have I warned you about sneaking into the academy?"</p>
<p>"That it's cursed and my hair will become even grayer?"</p>
<p>Iruka laughed. "Or, to watch for traps. What brings you to my classroom today?"</p>
<p>"Ah," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. "I seem to have...misplaced...my genin."</p>
<p>"You misplaced three students?" Iruka asked, blinking at him. "Are you sure they're not trapped somewhere?"</p>
<p>Kakashi paused to consider this for a moment, then shook his head. "No, definitely not. Have you seen them?"</p>
<p>"Can't say I have," Iruka said, watching Kakashi lift up his forehead protector and glance around. "Did you just use your sharingan to check my room?"</p>
<p>Kakashi covered his eye and shrugged. "No?"</p>
<p>Iruka shook his head and turned back to his work, just for the door to open and Kurenai and Asuma enter.</p>
<p>"Hi, Iruka!" Kurenai called out, and Asuma waved.</p>
<p>"Hello," Iruka said. "Let me guess, you're here on business?"</p>
<p>"What makes you say that?" Asuma asked. "Oh, hey, Kakashi." Asuma looked at Iruka. "Busted?"</p>
<p>"Busted," Iruka agreed. "If you're here for your teams, they're not here either."</p>
<p>Kurenai ran through some hand seals before nodding, and perched on Iruka's desk.</p>
<p>"I'm just trying to make them see...I  mean, get them to understand...that I'm clearly their favorite sensei," she said.</p>
<p>Iruka sat back in his chair and snorted. "You're all trying to win, aren't you? And Gai-sensei, I assume." He waved around the room. "The three of you, and all the teachers here. What makes you think twelve genin will get you that title when teachers here have even more students?"</p>
<p>Kakashi peered at him. "That's true....but I don't have the time or energy to deal with even more brats," he sighed. "Still, if I can get their teams' votes, I'll consider myself the winner."</p>
<p>And with that, Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves without waiting for a response.</p>
<p>"I can't let him find them first," Asuma said, heading to the door.</p>
<p>"I think that's my cue as well," Kurenai said, standing.</p>
<p>Iruka waved goodbye and watched them leave.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, he went across the hall and undid his seals and wards.</p>
<p>"You all had a few visitors," he informed them, as they lounged around. Some were reading magazines, some napping, some playing a game of some kind.</p>
<p>"Are they gone?" Ino asked, and Iruka nodded.</p>
<p>The group visibly relaxed, and Iruka sat on the teacher's desk.</p>
<p>"Are they being that bad?" he asked them.</p>
<p>"The worst!" Naruto groaned.</p>
<p>"And the competition doesn't end for three m-more days," Hinata sighed.</p>
<p>"We thought they'd be happy to get their own team's votes," Neji frowned. "But, apparently, if they don't get more votes than the other jonin senseis, they won't consider it winning."</p>
<p>"Gai-sensei is being most active in his pursuits!" Lee shouted. "But I wish he would relent, for once!"</p>
<p>Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you could not vote, I suppose."</p>
<p>The group looked at him, confused.</p>
<p>"Like a protest, of sorts?" Iruka suggested. He stood and shrugged. "You're all smart, I'm sure you'll figure something out," he said, as he left.</p>
<p>"He's so wise," Sakura sighed.</p>
<p>"Iruka-sensei is the best!" Naruto agreed.</p>
<p>The group went back to what they were doing, and Sakura looked up from where she, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were reading different magazines.</p>
<p>"I have an idea," she whispered to the other kunoichi. "I think I know how we can all vote, and both treat our senseis equally and rile them up!"</p>
<p>The other girls exchanged a look of surprise, but leaned in to hear more.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, they nodded.</p>
<p>"Now to talk to the boys!"</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi were back at the bar, frowning.</p>
<p>"So...none of us won?" Asuma asked.</p>
<p>"Or even got more votes than the others?" Kakashi sighed.</p>
<p>"Apparently it was a landslide vote for the winner," Kurenai informed them.</p>
<p>"Whoever it was, they are a most admirable teacher! The most favorite shinobi sensei for sure!" Gai boomed, but signalled for another round to drown their feelings.</p>
<p>"But, who?" Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>"We're, like, the coolest senseis!" Kurenai cried. "We're cool, and fun, and smart!"</p>
<p>"And good teachers!" Asuma said, slamming a hand on the table. "How couldn't we win over each other?"</p>
<p>"I thought that if nothing else, I'd get my team's votes, and your kunoichi too," Kurenai sighed. "Why wouldn't they vote for me?"</p>
<p>"I hear the kunoichi are the brains of the group," Iruka said as he passed by. "That they took charge and orchestrated the voting."</p>
<p>"But they love us!" Gai cried. "Don't they?!"</p>
<p>"They do, but I think they know a favorite sensei when they see one," Iruka said, raising his drink to his lips and winking as he walked away.</p>
<p>All four jonin senseis' jaws dropped.</p>
<p>"He has the mug!"</p>
<p>Iruka laughed as the sounds of their frustration disappeared as he headed back to his friends' table.</p>
<p>"Victory never looked so good," he said, admiring his Konoha's Favorite Shinobi Sensei mug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback and suggestions welcomed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let's connect, I'm on <a href="https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>